100 razones para amarte
by M-of-Moony
Summary: Daichi ha vivido 100 distintos momentos que le han hecho amar más a Sugawara. Ahora Suga da a conocer esas 100 razones que le hacen querer pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Spin-off de "100 cosas que amo de ti" por Yisuscraist of Yaoi.
1. Luces tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado

¡Hola! Aquí Hinata. Esta es como la contraparte a **100 cosas que amo de ti**, historia escrita por mi novio. La verdad estaba muy insegura sobre esta idea (que tenía desde que empecé a leerlo) pero una vez que se lo comenté y a él le pareció fue entonces cuando me decidí por comenzarlo.

Volviendo al fic, es la visión de esos 100 momentos vividos por Daichi, pero ahora partiremos desde la perspectiva de Sugawara. Les pido paciencia, puesto que esto es únicamente la visión de las cosas partiendo de Suga. Osea, muy similar a la historia original. Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Aquél día no podías mantener para nada el control de la práctica. Tanaka y Nishinoya incitaron el desastre y por ende los demás ahora se les habían unido. Yo trataba de apoyarte, como siempre, pero esta vez me ganó el querer dejarlos hacer lo que les plazca. Este era uno de esos días que podía relajarme y me subía la energía ver a los demás. Incluso me atreví a hacer esas poses extrañas de Noya hace sólo un momento.<p>

Más allá algo pasaba cerca de ti, algo que Noya había dicho y algo que apenas alcancé a escuchar pero me dejó con la mente en blanco. Detuve mis movimientos, y al abrir mis labios seguro todos esperaban un regaño, no aquello que se escapaba de ellos como un pequeño ruido que poco a poco se fue haciendo una risa. Todos me miraban e incluso tú también lo hiciste. La verdad es que no me hacía gracia ser la mamá de todos, pero no podía negar que a veces, solo a veces, me portaba como si lo fuera.

- **Son graciosos nuestros pequeños cuervos, ¿No, Daichi?** – Solté mientras cubría con mis manos mis labios, un poco más calmado. Me miraste con desconcierto al tiempo que asentías y en mi mente se había quedado grabado tu semblante ante aquello de "_mamá y papá cuervo_".

Y es que luces tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado.


	2. Me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho

Hey, ¿Qué tal? ¿Creyeron que morí tan pronto? PUES N-CASI (¿?). Tuve ciertas dificultades y hasta este momento se me presentó tiempo para actualizar. Se supone esto debiera ser actualizaciones diarias pero por falta de motivación y ánimos no me estuve pasando.

¡Tengo avisos! Estaré actualizando "Solo si tú lo crees lo serás" los días Domingo y Miércoles, pero aplicará a partir de la próxima semana /o/ ¡Yay! Ahora si, los dejo con el cap. Disfruten~

* * *

><p>Ese día me quedé recordando con Hinata algunas de las señas que habíamos hablado antes, así lograría captarlas mejor al momento de que Kageyama las hiciera para él en los partidos.<p>

- **Vas a estar bien, Hinata. Solo presta atención a la seña y no vas a confundirlas** – Le dije mientras le pasaba un papel con las señas descritas; también yo me preocupaba por el que se confundiera pero no iba a decírselo. Me despedí de él con las palabras "Nos vemos más tarde" haciendo referencia a la práctica del club de aquél día y con esmero me dirigí hacia la cancha.

Apenas entré noté aquella pequeña congregación entre Tanaka, Asahi y por supuesto, tú. Sus susurros eran inteligibles para mí pero tu expresión me daba a notar que estabas debatiendo mentalmente contigo mismo. Sonreí, aquello era digno de observar.

- **Buenos días, chicos** – Mi llamado te sacó de aquél trance y respondiste a mi saludo. - **¿De qué se ríen?** – Comenté alzando una ceja al notar que Tanaka estaba que reventaba por contener su risa. Me señalaron a Noya y algo sobre que traía la camisa al revés. Inmediato lo noté y entendí el por qué de tu expresión de antes. – **Habrá qué decirle.**

Hubo reniegos pero ante todo me mantuve firme a mis palabras; como buena _mamá cuervo_ era mi deber proteger a las crías incluso de sus hermanos, incluso cuando_ papá cuervo_ dudaba entre hacerlo o no. Le advertí a mi compañero al momento en que fui hacia él y regresé la mirada hacia ustedes, principalmente viendo hacia ti. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí mostrando mi lengua, divertido. No tenía ni idea de por qué pero tú manera de responder a mi mirada fue interesante.

_Y es que me gustó que me miraras como si hubieses descubierto algo nuevo_.

* * *

><p>¡Agradezco sus reviews! En respuesta a <strong>AizumiMizore-YAOI<strong> empecé a hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, hehe. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Pensaste en mis sentimientos

¡Buenos días! (Este cap lo iba a subir ayer pero... me quedé dormida)

He descubierto que soy un asco para esto de los nombres de cada fic así como de cada capítulo. Incluso 100 razones para amarte fue un nombre sugerido por Yisus. Soy malísima para coordinarlos y a veces siento que el título no tiene nada qué ver con lo escrito o algo así pero estoy esforzándome. Aquí llega el tercer capítulo, se los debía.

* * *

><p>Desde la última vez hice un descubrimiento. Me observabas muchísimo y cuando menos me di cuenta de ello yo también lo hacía. Tu mirada posada sobre mi me ponía nervioso pero lograba mantenerme cuerdo a todo lo que me rodeaba, llevando bien las apariencias.<p>

Los chicos necesitaban de mi y yo era quien imponía el orden de las prácticas para poder ayudarte con ellos. Esto era placentero, saberme útil para ti. ¿Desde cuándo añado el _para ti_ en una frase?

Aún así, llegó el día que yo esperaba desde que Kageyama se unió a Karasuno. El prodigio por excelencia ocuparía el lugar de armador en los partidos y yo acepté las órdenes de Ukai-san, así como las tuyas. Seguías siendo el capitán del equipo después de todo.

Y el capitán siempre hace lo que cree mejor para el resto.

- **¿Estás de acuerdo?** – Me preguntaste. Yo asentí sonriendo con sinceridad y ninguna malicia oculta.

- **Él tiene más derecho que yo para estar parado en la** cancha. - Todos me miraron, seguro pensaban en lo difícil que debiera ser para mi decir estas palabras. Tomé aire y proseguí; -** Solo hazlo bien y no me decepciones, ¿Eh?** – Añadí aquello último con reproche, sacando una risa de los menores y una expresión confusa y nerviosa del chico en cuestión.

Claro que Kageyama era mejor que yo, no tenía por qué sentirme mal ni reemplazado.

Al menos mi corazón lo podía soportar sin vacilaciones.

Al salir de la práctica y volver contigo a casa me agradeciste por lo hecho. Estuve sorprendido pero me di la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta principal, sonriente. –** Es lo que mamá cuervo debe hacer**. – Las mejores decisiones siempre serían las difíciles, pero ese día descubrí algo que me hizo sentir muy feliz.

_Y es que tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos al respecto._

* * *

><p>Para quienes siguen la historia y no entienden de qué va lean "100 cosas que amo de ti" publicadas por YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi, de él es la historia original sobre los 100 razones de Daichi. Estas son los 100 razones de Sugawara. Un besito, lamento avisar que estos drabbles seguirán siendo publicados en días saltados, al menos hasta que me libere un poco la carga escolar. ¡Buenas noches y gracias por sus reviews! Siempre los leo y me sacan una sonrisa, me alegra que esto esté siendo tan bien recibido por los lectores.. ¡Mañana hay upd8 de Solo si tú lo crees lo serás!<p>

~ Hinata


End file.
